Final Fantasy VI: Scalar
by Venia Silente
Summary: Shadow infiltrates Vector hoping to find a job, yet finds his past being resurfaced as his only link to this world - his daughter - is to face the impending Apocalypse brought by from the Empire/Returners/Espers war.
1. A Shadow in Vector

**Scalar**

A Final Fantasy VI fanfiction work by _Solovino88_

**SUMMARY**:

Shadow the Mercenary, infiltrates the capital city of Vector in the hopes of acquiring intel that may grant him a good mission with a nice payment. Instead, he finds a tip off that allows him to narrowly escape the destruction of Vector at the hands of the frenzy Espers. Shadow eavesdrops on General Kefka and finds out about the nature of the ancient powers that have been unleashed. Understanding that this turn of events may lead to several parties finding about his past, Shadow sets off to Thamasa, where he finds out he has to protect his sole link to the world - his _daughter_ - from an impending Apocalypse.

**FOREWORD**

This is my first published fanfiction. After playing FF VI several times I greatly enjoyed the treatment and detail given to  
the character of Shadow so I've decided to put up on and set out to discover my literary vein by exploring the thoughts and beliefs of the one who is my favourite character in the Final Fantasy VI Universe, while he goes on to face his darkest days.

This being my first official fanfic work, I truly hope you all my readers enjoy this piece. Also this will allow you to discover my writing and narration style, which I hope may help you to enjoy my future works too.

**DISCLAIMERS**

Shadow, Interceptor, Tina/Terra, Relm, all Final Fantasy VI Characters and the Final Fantasy VI world are © by Square (now Square Enix).

The following narration is © 2008 by me, _Solovino88_, under the CREATIVE COMMONS BY‑NC‑SA License.

More information available at **Creative Commons Homepage**, or navigate their domain to /licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/cl/

I hereby grant the permission to reproduce this work as they deem fit, for as long as the the terms of this License and those of their website do not conflict.

Thus, so... let's begin with the adventure...

**CHAPTER 1: "A Shadow in Vector"**

"Chkkk... ... "

"Hoooo--ffffff..."

The soldier took his hand to the dial and tried in vain to enhance the radio reception. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned to another soldier who was standing guard next to him.

- No use... well, we can always report later, huh?

- The what? The girls dance at the bar tonight... ah, sometimes I hate hate hate! this job.

- _Hate hate hate_... always complayning about that. Sure you watch General Kefka a lot.

The two Imperial LV22 soldiers regained their position and kept walking right and left, alternating paths while standing guard over the entrance of the great capital city of Vector.

None of them realized that the shadow figure had picked the exact moment of the radio interference to pass them by, completely unnoticed. The figure taking the streets so silently, so well cloaked in the dark tones of the wall painting, that even through the soldiers were just right looking at him, they could not notice. And so, unseen, unheard, the most dangerous mercenary alive, known and feared by the name of "SHADOW", passed by.

* * *

Shadow hid behind some cranes and checked on his inventory. Besides the mandatory Imperial, a hidden Dirk, and a Ninja Gear, he had an Angel Ring he managed to slip off on an auction, plenty of Smoke Bombs, Water Skeans and even a quite nice Thunder Shield (just in case) for equipment. A concealed bag in his armor's side held some Xpotions and Ethers, as well as an Elixir. But what he was running dangerously low on, was Gil. As low as G 2000 or so. And Gil is the most important thing for a mercenary of the likes of Shadow.

"Nah... I may have to sell this Shield thing..."

Bizness was quite on the bleak side for Shadow. Ever since he stepped in to help a well trained, muscular blonde brat and a funny speaking Doma knight get across the dreaded Ghost Train, the Gestahl Empire had not been very nice on employment on anyone, let alone mercenaries. Shadow had to hide and get into lots of troubles to get some food. Shadow did not like that: unlike those low-life forms held in Figaro Castle, he was not a thief... ever since a long time ago.

The noise of something stepping in the ceiling of the house next to him forced him back to reality. It was Interceptor, his loyal hound, the only creature for whom he would spill his own blood.

"Shh... come, Interceptor."

The dog came down and stood aside his Master.

"What do you have here...?"

Shadow retrieved a scroll from Interceptor's muzzle. Shadow unrolled it to find a recent ordinance from the Emperor to the troops stationed close to the Eastern Mountains.

"...Emperor's hunting trophies to be guarded on the underground vault... Soldiers returned from Narshe site to be interrogated after Kefka's return... Magitek Factory on stand-by... Testsuite for new guardian model Number 031... The Flamboyant Gambler continues a 32 wins streak at 3D tic-tac-toe..." None of these was of too much interest to the mercenary. However, upon scrolling further he noticed something strange. "Imperial Squads B and C to retrieve General Leo from the Albrook campaign site, set up preparations for an expeditionary check on the Eastern mountains".

The Eastern Mountains... Shadow knew too well nothing good could be there. Legends about a captive power that could destroy the entire world were told to him while he was recovering in that town near the Serpent Trench... the elders had some legends, some he was trusted with, some others he found out by himself. All of these, memorable, tragic, and terrible. Shadow looked at the paper again... the ordinance was signed "yesterday".

"Damn... problems. Maybe we should go there, tonight."

Shadow took with Interceptor to a safer place, and rearranged some crates. Interceptor laid to his side, eyes closed but ears up. Both of them tried to get some sleep until the dusk, when they would depart again.

* * *

Shadow found himself suddenly awakened, Interceptor softly biting his left arm. The hound was silent, but it was obvious, in his eyes, he wanted to howl like mad.

"Sh... what's going on...?"

Shadow did not have time to query his partner. A very bright light filled the sky, a sudden shaking, and Interceptor pushed Shadow to safety as an entire building collapsing over them.

- What is...! _Their_ power!

Shadow jumped to a nearby box, climbed to a nearby roof and raised his sight. From the mountains to the east a very powerful light was emanating, several different shaped sparks, or something like that, flying over the mountains and to the city. Everytime one of these sparks came close to the town, a tremendous power unleashed over the building and the people in them. Everyone below was running amok, trying to get some cover. Interceptor howled and Shadow took to the ground, again barely evading a powerful Fire3 spell aimed at the very roof. The burning house started collapsing over them. Shadow picked some of his skeans and was about to run away when he noticed Interceptor sniffing a dead body... a body of a child.

"Let's go! Interceptor... we can't do anyth--"

Shadow could not finish the sentence. A tremendous aura started emanating from the ground and the next second Shadow found himself tossed in mid air, his body slammed against a nearby building. Interceptor appeared at his side and laid down, both of them, watching in awe, for the first time in their lives truly afraid, as six of the sparks turned into giant creatures and landed on the city, destroying several buildings and killing hundreds of people with their very breaths.

Shadow saw a sewage pipe close to him, and leaving his equipment behind, picked his hound, hurling themselves into the only salvation possible. As man and hound fell through the pipes to the streams below, they closed their eyes, but not their ears... listening to the cries of anguish and the screams of pain that invaded the city, every moment turning it more into a graveyard...

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Kefka's Scum

**"Final Fantasy VI: Scalar" Chapter 2: Kefka's Scum**

**DISCLAIMERS**:

A not-so-original story inspired by Final Fantasy VI and written by **Solovino88**.

Copyrights and other disclaimers, exactly as in the first chapter. In short? I -Solovino88. Own only the narration. Square Enix owns everything else related to Final Fantasy VI.

* * *

Up until forty eight hours ago, everyday life at Vector was simple: obey the Emperor and enjoy your life. In _that_ order. Now there was a new order: run for your life and enjoy what is left of it. In that order.

There were new priorities for Shadow, too.

He was lying peacefully in the grasslands west of Vector, accompanied by his loyal hound. The two of them watching in silence as the caravans left the ruins of the city. All of those people wanting out... and Shadow wanting in. And that's where being a skilled mercenary pays off: with no problem Shadow was able to intercept several pigeons and carriers in all the mess, getting a hold on several important information, as well as the rumours spreading.

"...And just in the middle of the place! If it was not for the Guardian, the port would have been devastated..."

"He was crying there... and when I approached I found my husband's body... "

"I swear it was like a demon... emerging from the sea... he let out a screech and next thing I know, the caravan was sunk and I was floating adrift with one of the waitress and some of the crew..."

"And it's all because of those vermin Returners! I heard they summoned these creatures to destroy our Empire...!"

A sound from machines came from the sky. Shadow saw the military experimental aircrafts from the _Gestahl Air Force_, the most recent development in non-magical affairs, landing in a road nearby. The soldiers were greeted and welcomed into the camp... without much of an inchecking. Shadow had an idea.

Later that night, Shadow headed to the nearest camp, and as soon as a soldier came out, he landed a strong blow in his head. With some help from Interceptor, Shadow hid the body outside the perimeter, took the clothes, bandaged the soldier, and after washing the clothes in the river to remove any scent, he put on the uniform and instructed Interceptor to watch over the prisoner.

As soon as Shadow reached back into the perimeter, he put on a helmet and hid a knife in the inside of his boots, just in case. He was also wearing a light robe and a Bandana as a safety measure. Not being checked once, he just took to a nearby tree and laid there to rest 'till morning.

Shadow awakened early in the morning, before the commanders were. He left the camp without being noticed and went into the city. The sight of the crushed houses and the scattered debris was too much for the general population to bear. Mothers and children were either crying together, of calling each other's names, sometimes, without answer. Shadow ignored what he just saw, and instead focused on trailing a squad that was making their way to the Imperial Castle. As soon as the squad reached the main stairs, Shadow marched in to their side, no one was to notice a single foot soldier caught late in all that mess.

After some steps inside the giant Castle, Shadow noticed a door left open and turned away from the main group. He reached for a vent, removed the boots and helmet and put up his mask. His work was about to begin.

* * *

"This way, please, the Emperor is eager to meet you."

The soldier led the team of three, led by former General Tina, to the dining chambers. All the way, Tina and one of her companions, Prince Edgar, were discussing in a low voice how was that Kefka was nowhere to be seen, and no one was talking about him.

Kefka was being held in a cell in the lower chambers. Charged with treason and crimes of war after the poisoning of Doma. Not counting some of his excesses during the Narshe raid. Some of the soldiers were maintaining guard as Kefka was known not to be a very faithful player by the book. Of course, none of the soldiers noticed that Shadow was hiding in the very room, hid under a cover that matched the look of the marble walls behind one of the empty cells.

One of the counselors to the Emperor suddenly made his appearance in the room and motioned the soldiers to leave. All of them obeyed silently. Shadow sensed something strange was going on.

- So... general Kefka... how are things going?  
- Ah... ah ah ah I hate hate HATE this place!  
- Uh... well... it was you who commissioned the equipment of these cells so...  
- Shut your mouth. I can't handle this! It's ridiculous! I am a great general, a nation hero! I alone conquered vast lands when...

Kefka lowered his head and started smiling. Shadow motioned a bit closer, his cover not blown up yet.

- So when do we drop this entire _façade_? - said Kefka in a triumphant tone.  
- The ambassadors of the Returners are already at the dining table. Once they pick... which they'll surely do, we will start moving troops ahead to wherever they indicate us.

Shadow continued hearing the conversation, gathering all the information he could. It was obviously a setup! The Empire still wanted to take over the world using all those espers... if they could manage to achieve control over them somehow. Shadow was thinking about the legends he heard of, of how those espers who fought a milennia ago had to suffer, seeing the destruction they had caused, when their Goddesses gave them back their free will.

Suddenly, the tone of the conversation changed and Shadow picked on, worried:

- So... do we have ANY idea where are they going?  
- No idea... it's all speculation, but there are rumors about a gathering south of the _Serpent Trench_...  
- What's there?  
- No idea. Some abandoned villages no one ever visits... but whatever there is it is strongly calling for them.  
- You can move troops now, we can find them there and CRUSH THEM!!  
- Just wait... it's all part of the bigger plan, it's Leo who is going to led the mission.  
- WHO?? That he is going to lead the WHAT!! That bastard... that asskisser! But oh let's wait... I'll show him who's a General...  
- And the best part is that both Tina and Leo are believing the entire thing!

Kefka started laughing maniacally, and the counselor soon followed. Shadow was tremendously worried. Taking advantage of the other's distraction, he slipped away and took the stairs to the higher levels, looking for some emergency equipment before leaving the Castle. The memory of the conversation fresh in his mind, looping once and again over a certain particular name.

«Something there calling for them...»  
«The islands near the Serpent Trench...»  
«Move troops and crush them!»

«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...drop this façade...»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«Leo is to lead...»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...Move troops and crush them!»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...move troops...»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...and crush them...»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...crush them!»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«CRUSH THEM!»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»  
«...the Serpent Trench...»

«...the Serpent Trench...»

Shadow got into a bathroom and stood there, motionless. Memories of the past invading his thoughts.

"Not... not that... I left the place years ago, tought it was to remain hidden... Why there? What force is hiding... what of their magic? What if '_she_' is still there?"

Shadow shook his head.

"_Thamasa... again_."

* * *

Shadow, still in imperial uniform, picked all the dirks and potions he could find, and readied to scramble out of the place. He first reached to a room filled with guards, but all of them were busy in their own bizness, no one paid attention to one extra head. He went out of the place and headed to the western stairs out of the palace.

He was almost out when he felt steps behind him, and before he could reach for his knife a hand grabbed on him, firmly but gently.

- Excuse me, sir...

Shadow relaxed his body when he heard the voice. It was like the one of that brat back there in the Phantom Train. He slowly turned around to meet a young, very well dressed, wearing very expensive clothes and a badge in his plate. His hair as blonde as that of the brat, but he was not the same. Alike, but not the same.

- Yes? - Shadow tried to conceal his voice and avoid looking directly at the stranger.  
- I am the Prince of South Figaro, Edgar Figaro. I wanted to talk to the soldiers about their behavior in the war...  
- I'm on duty now... is it important?  
- Well... I just wanted you to know that we Returners harbor no grudge against you. We understand the pain, we have been there too.  
- Pain?  
- To leave our families behind, to hear a calling of adventures and marvels...  
- Family... - Shadow remembered his short live in Thamasa and his only companion before that, when he was called to a life of adventures too. - I don't... really have a family.  
- That's OK... I guess, I mean...  
- I know. - Shadow looked upstairs and watched as the knight from Doma was approaching also, talking to other soldier. - I know what you mean.  
- Well... it's just that. Kefka may have committed tremendous mistakes, but we have to put our differences aside and work to contain these terrible monsters.  
- Whatever... Look, I have a lot of things to do, and I am not exactly on the mood to keep talking.  
- That's fine... thanks for your time. - Edgar released the soldier and stepped back.

Shadow resumed his walk downstairs, when the Prince again called for him.

- Hey... uh, you. I wanted to ask one last thing.  
- Make it quick.  
- Do you feel OK just following orders? To do things regardless of the consequences, leaving hurt allies behind? Do you think those days... can be left behind?

Shadow closed his eyes. The image of a man, bathed on his own blood, handing a knife to him and asking for his life to be ended... he didn't want to remember. He didn't want that image to repeat again.

A quick leer upstairs to check on the prince and the knight. Shadow instantly remembered the brat back in the Phantom Train. Most surely this man was a relative of him. Somehow, Shadow felt, he owed him one. But... sure this Prince was to face death and a knife if he kept going further, not knowing he was about to be set up.

- Look... - responded Shadow - soldiers are soldiers. Casualties are casualties. How do we ponder duty and welfare has nothing to do with how do we become one or the other.  
- What are you trying to say?  
- It's hard for people to change...

Shadow looked at the man, who seemed to be as hearted as the brat Shadow had met. The same sincerity and fierceness in his eyes... If they could do something... If they knew about the pain that was coming...

Somehow the ideas roaming in Shadow's mind found a way out.

- The rich behave like rich, the scum behaves like scum... even now.  
- ...Scum?

Shadow gathered all his might, and let out a single sentence hoping the man could catch the message.

- Kefka's scum, _serves him well_.

That said, Shadow the imperial soldier resumed his walk downstairs, and reached to the main gates, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Shadow left the city in a hurry. He was running through the fields, Interceptor following behind. But he was not going anywhere. He was just running. Trying to make something in his head, any strategy that would allow him to reach Crescent Island before the people of the Empire do.

"Impersonating a soldier is not to work again... they'll want a very profound check on everyone to make sure no one stands with General Leo when the time comes... that bastard Kefka."

"Maybe the brat, but I don't know how to find him. And, anyway, I won't be exactly welcomed. They are supposed to travel with the Empire at this time. If they get a glimpse of the powers in the Crescent Mountains, they'll either ally with the Empire, or bring up a fight that will kill everyone. That I can not afford..."

"But then, what can I do?"

Shadow kept running, not going anywhere. Just trying to sort his ideas.

When then, he felt a push at his side and forced himself back to reality. He was running right to a giant rock, and Interceptor had managed to push him just enough to prevent Shadow from headbutting the rock right in.

"Thanks friend..."

Shadow walked around the rock. It sure was a close one. He was lucky to have Interceptor by his side and not having run right into a cliff...

"It's all thanks to you my friend, that I've come this far..."  
"And now... I may have to return there..."  
"Why leave? Why come with me? Why to return?"

Shadow had almost circled the rock when he raised his sight to see his presence had been detected. There was a young, brown-haired boy and his Chocobo standing in the praire, surrounded by a group of thieves. The six of them turned to see Shadow. Knives, daggers and a halberd in their arsenal.

"It's not my business. I may have to return."

The young boy, too, turned to see where Shadow was standing. In his eyes a form of calmness despite the danger, as if believing he was to be saved.

"Why come with me? Where to?"

Shadow reached for a smoke bomb in his pack. He wanted to leave the place quickly, he had more important things to do. But when he raised his sight again to check on the group, he saw a young, brown-haired girl where the boy and the Chocobo were standing. She was crying, stretching her hands to reach for him.

"What the...? For you?"

Shadow was about to step back, surprised, when he felt a strong wind at his side. Interceptor had just leapt, growling fiercely and showing his fangs, to meet the attackers. Shadow's hand turned to the knife in his boots and before he could realize, he was dashing to the thugs, fully intent on... to _protect the girl_.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *


	3. Man of the Trade

_**Man of the Trade**_

"_Scalar" — Chapter 3_

**DISCLAIMERS**:

An always improving story inspired by Final Fantasy VI and written by **Solovino88**.

Me owns only the narration (thank God, I'm a lousy character designer!), licensed under Creative Commons (as indicated in my profile). All characters and locations are © by Square Enix.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**:

Shadow has lots of problems to take care of. As if guided by fate, each solution leads to the next one, in slightly unexpected ways, until he sets off with the party to the islands near the Serpent Trench.

* * *

The young brown haired boy stood speechless, at the bodies of the five thugs who tried to attack his father's farm. Before him, there was a strange person who came out of nowhere, shrouded in blue, a helmet covering his head and eyes, strange military boots (Shadow had had no time to change), and a number of daggers and pins the boy could not manage to get a count of. A seemingly ferocious hound was at his side, flaring eyes and sharp teeth.

The surprise was cut short when the boy noticed the last thug was trying to get up the ground. Hands went to a small blade in his rear pocket, and in front of him a shuriken was about to leave the hands of the assassin, when the thug was pushed by a strong force from behind and knocked unconscious to the grassy ground, two sets of avian claws over his chest.

"Wa–ark!"

– Calm down... I'm fine - started the boy, who proceeded to walk to the Chocobo and pat him in the head.

Shadow was just standing there, not sure what to do. As far as he knew there was a young girl calling for his help... something in the lines of "_Dad..._!". He glared at the boy. He approached the animal who pushed his head against the young, welcoming the petting. After a brief moment the bird noticed the brown hound close, and warked furiously, stretching his left wing to protect his Master.

Interceptor, however, did not respond. He always knew when a creature was _friendly..._ or not. He just sprinted back to Shadow, always looking behind, leaving no doubt who is the boss. By the time he came to Shadow, the brown haired boy was heading to them, striding to avoid all the pointy weapons left in the ground.

– Thanks - he said still smiling, – for saving me back there...

Shadow said nothing. He was just staring at the boy. He was sure, so sure, it was _her_. Maybe the brown hair in the darkness played a devious joke to his mind... but no... only a boy with his Chocobo.

Then, why had Interceptor attacked?

– S'nothing. Gotta leave now.  
– Can't I thank you?

Shadow ignored the question, he instead picked his stuff. He should care more, there would be some Gil as reward, but... for one, he had not been hired. "_Yeah, as if I'm going to believe that..._", berated Shadow to himself. The boy, however, approached him after a couple of seconds, now mounting the Chocobo. For a while, none of them said nothing, then the boy tried a conversation.

– Never seen anyone fight like that, you know?

– The flying things and stuff. I know only blades and Magitek Armor.

– Anyways, I think I owe you one.

The boy steered the Chocobo and pushed against Shadow, who had to resist the urge to release the last dagger hidden behind his elbow. He just stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy. _It is not her_, he reminded himself, yet he could not summon the force to just ignore the brat and steer away.

– What do you want?  
– To help. - The boy dismounted and stood right in front of Shadow, no fear in his eyes. - As you sa--  
– It was nothing I said.  
– Then... how about this? - the boy said, leaping forward: — I do business. You came to the farm, so you need some transport?  
– I did not know there was a--

Shadow stopped hard. He was going nowhere in particular... or was he? Why was he running amok, in the middle of the night? He was supposed to go to a particular place.

He had an idea... Where had the idea gone? Why was he doubting what he could-- then a thought come to mind.

"_...to retrieve General Leo from the Albrook campaign site..._"

– Damn...

As if concurring, Interceptor let out a growl. Shadow looked down to the eyes of his companion, and perceived something that was beyond the concept of doubt, if that was possible. "What are you trying to run from... or what are you _chasing_?"

– ... Albrook...  
– Uh?

* * *

Shadow was, actually, chasing something. Not a thing but an idea. After a memory buried in the days of job hunting, Shadow knew perfectly that his fate was ultimately tied to the legends. And he knew that if anyone had any reason to dig the buried secrets, his own past would be the last line of defense the _Triad_ would have, anything else would be subject to greed.

Several years ago, "_**SHADOW**_" was not a person but a name. The most feared name in the Northern Continent after "they" managed to steal an unthinkable amount of Gil -- more than any party could carry -- from the Doma Regional Bank. It was the greatest hit recorded on history.

The plan was to escape through a small town hidden beyond the cordillera, then follow the Serpent Trench to Nikeah, then ferry to Albrook, then happy vacation. To enjoy some time with the thriving lifestyle and the exuberant woodlands before worrying for their lives again.

But happiness did not last, they were not fast enough...

Now everything was different. There was no "SHADOW" anymore. The Gil was never found, the thieves, presumed dead. Only Shadow knew their fate, and not even that was for sure. The town east of the Serpent Trench was already forsaken from mankind's knowledge, as far as he knew. Albrook was seized by the Empire a rough five years later. Peacefully, as a matter of fact, as a great strategist and soldier called _Leo_ was in charge of the operations. Eve since that man was deemed in the highest esteem in the whole Empire. A dream of a future being for every soldier... until Kefka arrived.

And now it was his chance. Somewhere in his mind, the sparks of new thoughts colliding, taking the shape of a strategy to reach the hidden mountains not only undetected, but also unaccounted. Essentially, it was that ideal One Million Gil vacation, but done backwards (and without that many Gil).

But... something had gone slightly wrong...

* * *

– ...Albrook you say?

Shadow looked at the boy. Beyond the tall, brown haired figure and green shirt, Shadow knew more. About 20 years old, left-handed, most surely born a Sunday, proud of himself, good at finances, no bronchitis last winter, loving of his family and the animal at his side. _Trustable_.

Everything he could have dreamed of a son, or a daughter. In another lifetime.

– Have to catch a ferry tomorrow.  
– But _Albrook_? - the young showed to be clearly surprised. He proceeded to visually "inspect" the landscape, as if trying to prove a point: – And what are you doing here? We're almost the _opposite_ side of the continent...  
– It's not your business... I'm already very late.  
– Well, as I was saying then... - interrupted the boy, again pushing the Chocobo against Shadow. – I can get you there _now_.

Shadow stared at the boy. Eyes almost level. The boy was pointing at the Chocobo.

– No kidding, boy.  
– No kidding.

He tought to himself, why not? -- He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He had already formulated a plan to get to Thamasa and carry his operation undetected, right under the Empire and the Returners' noses. But he needed time for implementation..

– Show me, boy.  
– Right sir... Boco! - the boy called to the Chocobo who warked back and stomped on the ground. - Looks we have a costumer!

Catching on the cue, Shadow picked Interceptor in his arms and mounted the animal, who didn't let out the slightest clue of having problem with the extra weight. The boy smiled to himself, picked a collar from his bag and put it around the Chocobo's neck. A green, hexagonal shard was attached to the string and was glowing eerily at the shades of the night.

– Family gem. So people knows it's from our farm.  
– I see.  
– And, by the way, me being you, I would hold very tight.  
– What about you? - responded Shadow.  
– I'll be right. The farm's right there. I was just tryin' to intercept them - the boy nodded at the six fallen bodies – before they could... do anything.

_A boy protecting his family_, thought Shadow, _probably they're old or he is an only son, he had to protect __them_.

– So... Albrook by morning?  
– Yeah, I said - the boy answered with excitement. – I'm serious.  
– ... And how much is it--?  
– Saved my life, I said.  
– You said you were providing a _service_.  
– And I said you just paid in advance.

Shadow readied himself. He tried to mumble a thanks, something he was not used to, but the boy raised his hand and stopped him. He produced a small wooden card from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Shadow.

– Just in case you need help again. Transport, commendation, shelter... anything.

Shadow picked the card and stored it in his pocket, he had already memorized the contents in a flash look. A transportation family business near Tzen, he needed not to know more.

– I'm leaving...  
– Do you have a name?  
– ...I'm just a shadow who does anything for a price.  
– "Shadow", then. _Bon voyàge_.

Shadow aligned his knuckles and the boy let out a swift call to the Chocobo who picked up and parted, full speed from the first step. Interceptor was almost caught by surprise and fell from the bird, but Shadow was holding him tight.

He looked to the sides, to the forest to the left. It seemed blurry, just like a dream he once had. A phantom train... Times gone by now... Hundreds or red eyes were prying on them. Vultures, bulldogs, catscratchs and wormchickens. Even a Sand Eater, maybe, but Shadow truly did not care. Whatever was waiting for him he would have to worry no longer. He was truly to reach Albrook before morning, and set his plans in motion. For once. He smiled to himself, and, as if feeling his resolution, the Chocobo let out a wark, still running.

It was a strange turn of fate. His daughter had come to help, in his mind at least, when he was stranded in the island nowhere to go... that's if he didn't headbutt into a rock first.

Now his mind was set in a new chain of objectives. One after another, he would complete his personal missions. He would make sure no one found about the Triad. And, in the end, he would protect _her_.

* * *

The morning the day after... in the forests right outside Albrook.

Some soldiers were checking the area, their target in sight, moving furtively. They were trying to infiltrate the fallen airship that was nearby. Property of the so called "**Flamboyant Gambler**", the airship was damaged in a recent infiltration attempt on Vector. Vermin _Returners_, they were a plague trying to destroy the Empire, spreading treason among the troops and unleashing ferocious monsters if necessary, they wouldn't stop until they destroy the world, so they had to be stopped first... at any cost. Hail Kefka!

The instructions: to seize the ship, capture the Gambler and the others, alive if possible. Maximum caution about a uberstrong blonde brat with super blitz moves that wiped several Magitek Armors. Find any evidence of contact with former General Celes. If any of those was not possible... well we all know.

The team was about to get in the airship. Bombs were already set up, just in case the operation went wrong. Not sanctioned by the Empire after all. It was an attempt of loyal troops, dismissed and dishonored after their war efforts, moved by their loyalty to Kefka. It was either frame or annihilate those Returners, for the sake of the Empire so that their beloved General would come back in full grace to the eyes of the Emperor. Hail Kefka!

The squad leader signaled the three soldiers to the other side of the airship to get in. They picked up a rope and started climbing. The leader checked out the wires to the bombs, checked that his elemental armor was intact, and silently walked to the airship's lower deck, where he had already selected and secured an entry point.

After a short climb, the squad leader took his weapons and furtively walked to the upper deck. The door had been unlocked and headed directly into the engines section. He was about to get in when he noticed a pile of something to his left. A quick examination led to a chill down his spine.

Three bodies in military uniform... His men were killed, apparently one hit each, and before they could even notice. Trying to control the fear, the squad leader took up a fighting stance and turned left to check on his open side.

It was too late. The last thing he saw was a shuriken flying right in between his eyes, and a shady, blue figure over the trees in the background.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Cyan and Gau came in to take a breath. Gau followed Cyan everywhere imitating his very particular way of speech. Setzer come a moment later after briefing the others on the ship reparations. The walked around, talked to each other... and noticed nothing.

After all, there was nothing there. No bodies. No blood. No wires. No rope. No Shadow. Not a clue of how close had they been to an ambush and a fiery end.

* * *

Albrook, that afternoon...

The soldiers at the hotel were celebrating. Finally a travel to the Serpent Trench, a land of strange phenomena and beautiful nature. Hey, not counting the Espers gone wild, this was pretty much a group vacation.

Up in a secluded room, a well built man, with dark skin and big eyes, wearing military clothes and sporting almost a dozen badges, was finishing his report. He was quite concentrated, but did not fail to sense a subtle shaking in the window outside, and he turned the opposite side to meet his visitor.

Shadow stepped in, produced some papers and handed them to General Leo.

– So those are in the airship? We could use any of them to join. Let's see... the knight from Doma, or maybe the blonde brat, or the... uh... the who? What is a moggle?

For an answer, Shadow simply stood there motionless. He did not even blink. Leo was not surprised. He had been well recommended this mercenary. Even the Klauser farm, probably they had hired him before.

– But... with no time left, we'll have to stick with the pickpocketeer and General Tina.

General Leo proceeded to arrange the papers and slid them inside a case.

– I heard some units back in Vector did not take the truce very well...

– ...

– They would uprise and try something to...

A quick leer towards the man in blue. Nothing.

Again, Shadow stood motionless. Sure, there were four elite soldiers, twelve soldiers from three discharged units, six bounty hunters and a Kohlingen "casher" following the Gambler, all dead in a cave nearby... But he was to keep those treasons to himself. Keeping the parties misleadingly trusting each other so they would not have to pay attention to _him_.

General Leo looked back at Shadow and did not let his gaze steer away. Trying to read anything like a mind behind those eyes... to discern if there was something else to known... but all he got was "_I only do whatever I am paid for, and stare at me for as long as you like, you're only reading a Leafrabbit's eyes_".

– Fine then, Mr... - Leo checked on his papers again - "Shadow". It is obvious that you are the best fit for the job. Could you pack your stuff and meet with me at the docks in one hour exactly? We're already late.

This time Shadow moved slightly to the left and moved his right arm slightly forwards. General Leo picked o the clue.

– Yes, the payment... As promised, two thousand Gil in advance... - Leo produced a bag and handed it to Shadow, – and an... extra six thousand Gil for your... support, back there. - Leo handed another, black bag, which Shadow took and proceeded to examine. – It's all there as arranged. No one needs to know.

Shadow opened the bag, emptied its contents into the two thousand bag, and returned the empty bag to the General. Caught by the gesture, Leo took the bag back.

– Fine then. - Leo resumed his position in front of the desk. – You'll receive the orders and money only from me. You are free to ignore anyone else trying to give you a command, unless I sanction it in your presence. Is that okay?

For an answer, Shadow simply resumed his previous position.

– Fine... One hour from now, then. You'll act as an escort for General Celes, and protect her from any damage. Be it the Returners, or Empire. Or anything those islands have in store for us. That's all.

A moment later the room was empty. Shadow was in the hotel roof, checking the docks.

Everything had turned as planned. None of the parties could suspected his motives to join the expedition beyond his apparent mercenary lust for money, he was believed to be so focused on getting paid, that he was set to escort a traitor General neither side longer cared about.

Things would soon set up in motion as Shadow wanted. Once he could reach the island, he would let the two groups betray each other before they could even reach the hidden mountains.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *


	4. Dreams, Deferred too Long

solovino88 Dreams, Deferred too Long

"_Scalar" — Chapter 4_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**:

This is a short chapter that is largely a reminiscence of the boat scene with Shadow and Tina/Terra. Some insight on the characters of Shadow and Leo, in their conversations with Tina, and that would be pretty much all.

**DISCLAIMERS**:

An always improving story inspired by Final Fantasy VI and written by **Solovino88**.

Despite what my fans (if any) may think of me, I own only the narration. The house is rented and the cat is her own landlord. As for the characters and the world of the story, they are © to Square Enix, formerly Squaresoft.

* * *

"_What did this dream lead us to? Was it ever a goal, a happy ending for this dream we once had?_"

Shadow opens his eyes, awakened by that same dream again. The soft lick of his companion, Interceptor, welcomes him to reality. With the strong winds that have covered the world ever since the Espers went mad, the journey is taking longer than expected.

Shadow looks at the food tray and the book over a desk. No, not hungry and not in the mood to read. Then at the door.

"_Maybe a walk over the deck._"

Shadow walks past the door, Interceptor laying behind, taking a nap.

* * *

General Leo was at the time running a routine check on board, accompanied by two soldiers. As he passed by the room assigned to Celes, he notice the soldiers remained silent and made no attempt to say anything about her. For the duration of the journey so far, no one but Leo has talked to her.

"_It's not her fault. It's not theirs, either..._"

The group of three continued their walk then passing by Shadow's room. Interceptor raised his head to sniff at the soldiers and let out a warning growl. One of the soldiers relented caught by surprise.

– Uh... do we have to keep this... mercenary, too?  
– And the dog, too, - scowled the other soldier: – it gives me the goosebumps.  
– Calm down folks, - responded Leo in a calm voice: – it's nothing. What did you expect from a mercenary's hound?

The soldiers swiftly stepped past Interceptor who didn't stop leering at them at any moment.

– Oh, and the rumour says it eats people - continued Leo: – so better leave alone.

The soldiers, eyes wide open, slowly turned back to see Interceptor, who welcomed their gaze with a smile... a display of his sharp teeth. Leo felt the soldiers shake and return to his side, to continue the briefing. Content with being left alone, Interceptor resumed his sleep.

– The itinerary won't be further affected, Sir.  
– That leaves us reaching the beaches tomorrow morning, if the engines keep up this smoothly, Sir.  
– Good, great - Leo shifted his weight as he came to the boat's stern. He noticed someone standing to the other side of the boat, alone, and dismissed the soldiers: – Why don't you take a break? The wind feels great in the bow.  
– Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.

As the two soldiers walked away, Leo approached Tina who was meditating her situation. She noticed his presence, and welcomed him by moving away slightly. Leo responded by coming closer, taking a peek over the board, to the vastness of the ocean. He did not know how to start the conversation, but it was Tina who spoke first.

* * *

– Be all right?  
– Still feeling empty... the thoughts have trouble forming in my brain... But here I am, cooperating with the enemy, how funny is that.  
– People and things change - answered Leo with an air of hesitation, knowing well where the conversation was to head –, alas, there's people, and then there's Kefka.  
Tina let her sight wander to the horizon again. Her face was expressionless.  
– And what's about you, then?  
– Me? - Leo seemed a bit surprised.  
– I remember you.

Leo felt a sting. A part of himself berating him for what he had done, for what he had let happen.

– I knew, yes. Of the Espers and the Crown. I tried to refuse, but the Empire was going through a lot... I traded morality for safety, and I see now the trade had been unfair.  
This time it was Leo's sight that reached to the horizon, following the path they had come from.  
– In the end, I'm no different than Kefka.  
– How... how can you state that? - asked Tina, surprised. She had regarded Leo as a completely _different_ person. At least, she wanted to think that way, seeing all that Kefka had already done.  
– Do you thing I was good to you, then?

Tina and Leo lowered their sights back to the water. They could see each other's reflection. It was so different now, Tina knew... the last time they had been together was when she was in a capsule and Dr. Cid was reporting the results of some experiments to Leo. Tina had only vague memories of that time, none of them she was too fond for.

– You know? - ventured Tina, breaking the uncomfortable silence: – I was the youngest soldier of the Empire ever.  
– Yes, that I heard. I'm... well, kinda sorry... for that.  
– And there you go again.  
Leo shifted his position, keeping his sight fixed in the green-haired reflection in the water.  
– At least, as a person, you've turned out pretty well...  
The tension in the air was beginning to dissipate, but Leo felt there were still too many things left to say. As if to show her agreement on that, Tina let out a forced smile.  
– Is that so? I'm not exactly a person.

Leo was about to open his mouth but Tina caught him short.

– What am I, really? The offspring of a human and an Esper... maybe an abomination of Nature?  
– No... you were the product of their love.  
– Love? - asked Tina in a grave voice. – I know nothing about those things. I only know about military training and this desire to kill inside me.  
– Nonsense... Give it time... you are still too young.  
– Give time? In this world?  
As an answer, Leo nodded, and he, too, let out an ample smile, an expression of the utmost admiration in his eyes.  
– We'll have time, yes. Once we find the Espers and reach an agreement, I'm sure things will turn for the better. No longer the Empire and the Returners in the frontpage, but our common desire for the world's welfare instead.  
– Welfare - interrupted Tina, – is just a perception.  
– Well, the common denominator of our perception, then. We all love to live the day, to be with our people, to sit back and watch in awe what we have achieved in life... Somehow we'll fight together to preserve all that.  
– You talk like a regal romantic.

Tina saw the reflection in the water withdraw away, and heard Leo's steps walking away from her. He hesitated for a while, thinking she had offended him, a great General, but as she turned she was welcome again with that ample smile.

– Sorry - she said, as she pushed her hair away from her face with her free hand, – it's just, someone else I know... he always talks like that. Dreams for the future and the such...  
– And is he a friend?  
– Yes, he is...  
Leo's smile disappeared, substituted by a serious, yet honorable expression, she had seen sometimes before.  
– And, do you think his dream is worth fighting for?  
Tina stood there, silent, her eyes fixated in the General. After a while she turned her sight away.  
– What would I know? I don't have a dream of my own...  
It was obvious in her looks that she was hiding, it was just that she wanted to believe...  
– Then, do support him, and one day, you'll see...

Leo turned and walked again. Tina called him:  
– See what?  
The answer came as Leo kept walking, not turning back.  
– What having a dream is about.

Tina saw General Leo leave, and returned to her self-berating. She peered off the board again, looking at her reflection. At the face in the water, challenging her, to do something that would make her feel worthy.

– I don't want 'one day'... - she told to herself. – I want dreams... future... love. I want them now!

* * *

The moon was high in the horizon. The stars twinkling. And the first lights of sun were fighting their way out from the sea to the east, to the other side of the ship.

Work would soon begin, and Shadow though it would be wise for him to go sleep a bit further. He turned heels and walked away, but after a couple of steps his ears picked the distinctive sound of a long, defing, cough.

Turning back, he could see in the corners of Tina's eyes, the product of a life as a soldier, as a monster, as someone who she would not have wanted to be, in the first place. Shadow felt taken. It was not everyday that a person was so abated he or she would show all of their facets in their mirrors of soul. And what Shadow perceived in her eyes, was the same desire of hope, simple and pure _hope_, he once had when he took to the top of the Bareen Falls with an old friend. He knew that feeling too well.

– Tina...  
– Heard everything?  
– Nothing that I care. I simply wanted to take a rest under the stars.  
– Oh...

Tina made her disappointment very clear. She should know, alas, Shadow was not exactly the kind of person to look for emotional support on... and yet, she waited, patiently, as if believing he could actually provide her with help. But what kind of boost would he give to her?

"_At least_..." said Shadow to himself, "_so that she can distract those troops for a while..._"

Was that what he was thinking? Give her some encouragement to have her battle, to keep her focused on the false target? Put it simply, to use her as a tool?

"_She can then live... with friends, their self-proclaimed utopia..._"

Was that what he really felt about that group? Just a bunch of romantic freedom fighters who wanted a world of joy out of their killing spree? Just like the Empire, only with polar opposite reasons? Or was there something else he wanted from them?

"_But I'm here for my own business... I must succeed..._"

Was that he wanted a choice? He already had one, long ago, and except for the occasional wandering of his mind when he had too much spare time, he had lived with it. Ever since that day...

* * *

_A man wearing some rusty clothes and a travel pack reached to the fenced that marked the exit out of the village. He had not turned back at any time; despite having heard for one year the cries of a life made of his own, he felt detached from everything ever since the woman he loved, passed away._

_At the village's border, he heard a breathing at his side. His loyal hound had reached to him, despite instructions. The man left again some instruction to the dog, this time with a stern voice, and walked away. The dog sat there, waiting for some time, hearing the cries of an infant and the footsteps leading away... and made a choice of his own, all the might of his muscles set on the simple treat of reaching his master far away._

* * *

Shadow had made a choice. And he saw clearly Tina had to make her own choice, too... but deep inside, Shadow wanted to help her to never regret. And if it was to serve him to reach his goal, even the better. But he had to drive the woman carefully, exerting only the strength of will necessary to enlighten her in the real choices most people were not aware of. Nothing more, nothing less.

– Tina, look for answers within. Your emotions are your guide to the bareness of your soul...  
Tina did not respond. She stared like a statue and made no sign of having listened to Shadow.  
– But, be warned, they can be killed, without one realizing.  
Still, no answer.  
– And then we are left to wander the world not having goals to achieve, or memories to cherish.  
Then came the counter.  
– Just... like you?  
– No, no... I am like others: those who kill their emotions to survive; those who did it _by choice_, not by accident or fate, and have henceforth accepted the consequences.  
– Live, and abide by the consequences...  
– When there was no other way.  
– I see...  
– Now, Tina, _please_, take a look at me.

Completely surprised, Tina turned to Shadow, her eyes examining each one of his features. His complexion, his build, his attire, his weapons, at least those that were at sight. Those eyes... and the instinctive urge in her telling her to protect herself against that... _thing_... that would surely kill her without hesitation... and without purpose. Such was the aura emanating from Shadow, yet he was simply standing still.  
Shadow waited for a moment and then he turned around, slowly, raising his hand as a goodbye.

– Some people in the world have chosen to kill off our emotions. We become like what I am now. _Always remember that_.

Tina stood there, and after a while, she lowered her head to face the dock floor. A monster, a vessel of sheer power, with burning emotions. On the other hand, there was Shadow. More of a rarity, quite some power, and, proportionally, no emotions at all. Was there she was heading to? Was that to be she, after the very instant all she cared about were lost? Only streaks of pink as her identity?

She looked for an answer, to where Shadow's eyes would have been. She met nothing, he was long gone. To his room and the company of his hound, to ponder the choice he had made and the sacrifice available for him now, after years of wandering with his choice and his dog as sole company, and only one more thing left to lose.

_End of Chapter 4_

* * *

Next Chapter:

_Doggie, meet Relm. Relm, meet doggie. Be careful, he bites... doesn't he?_

* * *


End file.
